


9 AM

by thirteenpetals



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Art, Cursed, F/M, Fallen Angel, M/M, One Shot, Other, Scars, Slow Burn, The story of Icarus, Wings, icarus - Freeform, you're a tour guide at a museum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirteenpetals/pseuds/thirteenpetals
Summary: "Oh, do you also like the story of Icarus?""Yes, it showed the limits of mankind," he explained.(Or the au where you work at a museum and Jihoon always visits at 9 AM on Tuesdays and then he asks you out.)
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	9 AM

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi~ I hope you enjoy this little one shot of mine. I remember writing this at like 3 AM when I had so much school work piled up and needed a break. It really rekindled my love for writing, so this story holds a special place in my heart. :)
> 
> Also, I made the relationship categories F/M, M/M, and other because it's Woozi x Reader, and I wanted to be inclusive. Guys, gals, and non-binary pals are all welcome here. ♡

You worked as a tour guide at the art museum downtown. For the most part, things were quiet. However, you liked it best when the elementary students came on field trips. They were so curious about everything.

All of your other co-workers dreaded the children because of the mess they always left behind afterwards, especially during the hour where they got to paint. Scrubbing the paint off the floor and tabletops wasn't exactly fun. Luckily, you were able to convince the manager to leave it because it adds to the room.

"A pop of color might actually help the kids think," you told him.

Other than the students, though, there was another person that you slowly became intrigued with.

He visited every Tuesday at 9 AM. That's when the prices were half-off: Tuesday mornings from 8:30 AM to 10:30 AM.

He always came in a grey suit and a black tie. Round spectacles sat on the bridge of his nose. Always well-groomed. He seemed to be an office worker to you, but you couldn't be sure because, after all, why was he available at 9 AM on a week day every week?

You remembered the first time he came to visit. You thought he came by for a quick look before going to work and offered to give him a small tour of the major pieces in the museum. He declined and walked around by himself until he left at exactly 10:30 AM.

You remembered him the week after because he came in the same clothes.

"You came again, I see," you smiled at him.

"Yes, I did," he replied, sparing only a glance at you before looking back at the painting—the one of Icarus.

"Would you like a tour this time, sir?" you asked politely. Unfortunately, he declined again.

When he returned for the third time, he looked in your direction. With an eye smile, he shook his head to let you know he didn't want a tour that week either.

You understood and left him to be. This continued until the present day.

When he paid for his ticket at 9 AM today, he gave you the same gesture and made his way down the hall.

You decided that today was the day you talked to him again. You bought a sandwich from the vending machine and took it with you just in case he didn't have breakfast yet.

You found him staring at a painting with rectangular blocks of colors and could tell from his facial expression that he was confused.

"Have you eaten yet, sir?" You showed him the sandwich.

He turned at the sound of your voice and saw the sandwich in your hand. "Oh," he started, looking back into your eyes, "yes, I have, but thank you for the offer." You smiled back, slowly looking down and hiding the container behind your back.

He spoke up again. "I was wondering . . . what happened to the painting that used to be here?"

"Huh?" Your eyes glided toward the current painting on the wall and then at him. "Oh, are you referring to the _Landscape with the Fall of Icarus_?" He nodded. "We were only able to gain custody of it for two months. It's back at the Royal Museums of Fine Arts of Belgium now."

"Ah . . . " he sighed. "I really liked it."

"Oh, do you also like the story of Icarus?"

"Yes, it showed the limits of mankind," he explained.

You thought about how you should word your response. "Hm, I wouldn't necessarily say that the story was only about that. I'd say that it was more about being careful as to not be blinded by your desires and to be reminded that there are also consequences for not having enough or any at all. It was about having a balance, in other words."

"And to that balance, we are limited," he rebutted with a smirk. "One mustn't be too ambitious, or he shall fall. One mustn't forget he is of the land, or he shall drown."

You chuckled. "Well put, sir."

You noticed him beginning to look around the room and chimed in, "Would you like a tour this time, sir?" A small part of you was hopeful.

He opened his mouth, most likely to reject your offer again, but he closed it and nodded. "And, uh, if it's not too much to ask for, perhaps could I get the sandwich still?"

You realized that you were still holding onto the container and unconsciously shoved it in his face. "Here!" you said a little too loudly, making him flinch. You retracted your hand midway and repeated a lot softer this time, "Sorry . . . here."

"Thank you." Your fingertips touched as he took it from you, and his felt burning hot—unless yours were just cold; it was the beginning of autumn after all.

He took one half out and gave you back the other. "It'd be strange to eat this by myself," he admitted awkwardly.

You took the other half out and ate along. You had to finish yours a lot faster than him, however, as you had to talk—your job was to show him around.

You found yourself having fun. Soon, it was almost 10:30 AM, and you knew he had to leave.

"That should be all the major pieces here," you concluded the tour.

"Thank you. The tour was lovely. I should've said 'yes' a long time ago."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, sir."

"Well, then," he bid you farewell.

After he took a few steps, you mustered up the courage. "Um, excuse me!" He stopped, and you ran to face him. "Will, um, will you come back next week?" You gripped the sides of your skirt as you waited for his reply.

"When do you get off today?" He caught you off-guard.

"Huh?" It took you a moment to process the question. "Oh! I get off at 7 PM today." Your grip on your skirt loosened.

"I'll be back for you then. Until then, love." He gently grazed his hand over your shoulder as he passed.

Love. _Love_. Oh boy. _Ohh_ boy.

🅦

When seven o'clock rolled around, he was true to his promise. You could see him waiting in front of the building as you put on your coat.

"You're here."

"I did tell you that I'd be back," he chuckled.

"Yes, yes you did." You didn't know what else to say. What was there to say?

Luckily, he spoke up first. "Would you like to have dinner with me? We can take my car. Unless you drove to work?"

"I would love to, and your car please. Unless you want to take the bus there with me?" you joked.

Thankfully, he found it funny. "My car it is then."

He took you to a small restaurant about fifteen minutes away from the museum. Strange how you never knew it was there. The place had lots of decorations that were of European origins, and you felt right at home.

In the middle of dinner, you realized something. "I never caught your name. Do you mind telling me what it is?"

"Oh, um, kind of. Perhaps a later time?"

You found it a little strange, but you let it slide since there _are_ people who are insecure about their names. "All right. In that case, I won't tell you mine either until you tell me yours. That way, the ground is even between us."

"I don't mind," he said.

You two spent the hour away at the restaurant, and when everything was said and done (or at least you thought it was), he offered to take you home.

"If you're not comfortable with it, I completely understand. We don't know each other very well yet."

"Would it be a bother to you?" you asked nervously.

"Of course not," he reassured you.

You gave him the address, and he drove you there. He found a parking spot in the garage and seemed to be deep in thought as he put the car in park.

"I had a great time tonight, and thank you for taking me home. If it weren't for you, I'd probably still be at the bus stop right now." You laughed. You removed the seatbelt and grabbed your bag, ready to go, when he reached out for your hand.

"Can I stay for a bit?"

His eyes were trying to tell you something.

He let go of your hand. "Sorry, that was probably too abrupt for the first date, huh."

"Sure, would you like some tea?" He looked a bit surprised you even agreed.

"Please," he breathed.

You both went up to your apartment on the sixth floor, and your cat greeted you as you entered.

"Hey there, Socks. I came home later than usual, didn't I? I'm sorry." You picked up Socks and brought him over to his feeding bowl. You grabbed milk from the fridge and poured him some.

"Is 'Socks' the name?"

"Yes, he looks like he's wearing three socks, doesn't he?" you giggled, looking up at him.

"He does," he agreed.

"Come sit; I’ll prepare the tea," you told him. "Sorry, I forgot for a second there. Feeding this little guy was a priority." He smiled as if understanding everything.

As he walked by, Socks stopped drinking his milk and followed him.

"He must like you," you told him.

He picked up Socks, smiling. "Maybe," he replied before cradling Socks in his arms. You took a seat next to them and placed the mugs on the table before rubbing Socks's head with a finger.

"Hey . . . I need to tell you something."

"Is it your name?" you asked, looking into his eyes.

"Yes, but more than that." He gave you Socks and took off his blazer. "Please promise me you won't see me differently after this."

"I—I don't know if I can promise you that, but I can promise not to treat you differently after it."

He nodded, and a small "okay" left his lips before he cupped your face and kissed your forehead. You _definitely_ didn't expect that or what happened next.

He took off his tie and then his shirt, and you were more confused than anything until he crouched down and turned around to show you his back. You let out a loud gasp when you saw them.

There were large scars running down his shoulder blades. Then, you recalled the story of Icarus and his artificial wings.

"Wings," you whispered. You set Socks down and reached out to touch the scars. You could feel him tense up under your fingers. He was afraid.

He was also of the fallen.

"(Y/N)." You had to break the ice first. He was afraid, and if you let him know first, maybe he wouldn't be as scared. "That's my name."

He turned around. "Jihoon," he told you, sadness dripping from his tongue.

"I had a limit," he told you, "but you broke it. You offered me things—most likely mundane to you, but they weren't to me—and I accepted. You made me want to stay. You _allowed_ me to stay." He was vulnerable.

You took his face into your hands, and he closed his eyes at your touch. "Jihoon," you called him.

"Yes?" he answered softly.

"Stay."

He opened his eyes and put his hands over yours. "Okay," he said, leaning into your hold.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot that I posted on [Amino](https://aminoapps.com/c/carat-amino/page/blog/9-am-woozi-x-reader-one-shot/nkoJ_QxfLuV0wgpbwNeoZEVGwpdNgVVEJR) on Christmas Eve (Tuesday at 9 AM because I'm extra like that). I just changed the formatting a little bit, but the story is still entirely the same.
> 
> I also made a sketch of Woozi [here](https://www.instagram.com/p/B6g0V-OFZY8/)! He's wearing the grey suit from the Going Seventeen debate episodes.
> 
> If you're wondering what the Landscape with the Fall of Icarus painting looks like, check it out [here](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/c/c2/Pieter_Bruegel_de_Oude_-_De_val_van_Icarus.jpg)!
> 
> Anyways, if you read through the whole thing, thank you so much for your time. I hope you have a great day and a calm night! ♡


End file.
